ThumbelLisha
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: A tiny girl's wish for a companion comes true when she meets a nobody, Roxas. Lisha's life then goes downward when a stranger kidnaps her. Can she make it back home back to her true love?


We now see a quaint little town. A white and blue seagull like pokemon with a gold beak wearing a postman hat to fit his head size and bang flew into the town. As he did, he hummed a cheerful song.

Wingull: _**La, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_  
_**If you follow your heart  
Ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
When you follow your heart**_

He landed on a roof and said, "Hello, welcome to you, newcomer! Who am I? I am Fuji, wingull extraordinaire and lover of beautiful things!" He then resumed flying and singing.

Henri: _**You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
You're sure to fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart**_

He arrived at a church and landed on a statue, as he said, "That is very nice, _n'est pas?_ And I like what it is saying. It is saying follow your heart and nothing is impossible!" He tossed his hat into the air and laughed, as he flew into the church and the hat landed back on his head.

_**You're sure to do impossible things**_

Once he landed inside, he said, "Oh, I love the sound of my voice!"

_**When you follow your heart**_

He took his hat off.

_**When you follow  
Your heart**_

Once he had finished singing, he sat down on a cap and said, "I love great romances. I myself am a pokemon of great pleasure." He laughed and said, "_Livres d'l'amour!_" He then gestured to a wide array of books, as he went on, "These are stories about people with impossible problems. Samson loved Delilah, that was really impossible. Romeo loved Juliet, oh, impossible. But the most impossible of all the stories is impossibly small!" We now see a small pink book, as Fuji said, "The story of Lisha."

As the story opened Fuji began to narrate.

"_Once upon a time, there was a lonely female cat named Blaze who longed to have a child of her own. One day, she paid a visit to a good witch who gave her a tiny barleycorn."_

"_Plant it in a flower pot," she said, "and see what happens."_

_Blaze did as she was told and, by and by, it began growing until at last…_

We then see an illustration of a female cat watering the plant. The cat has light purple fur with some tied in a ponytail with dark tips and gold eyes with a white muzzle wearing a dark purple jacket with gold around the corner and red around the edges with white fur around the cuffs, white pants, white gloves, and red and white heeled sneakers. This is Blaze the Cat.

A green stem with leaves sprouted slowly. Finally, a lovely red bud emerged. "Oh, what a pretty flower!" Blaze said, before she kissed the bud.

To her surprise, the flower began to bloom, opening completely to reveal a teenage cat who was less than the size of a thumb with brown fur with a white cloud mark on her forehead and emerald colored eyes with long orange hair with yellow streaks wearing a red hairbow, red long sleeved shirt, a gold necklace with an emerald in the middle, pink skirt with a green belt and pink and green boots who was sleeping in a featle position. She got up and stretched her arms with a yawn.

Then she got up, gathered her skirt, and smiled up at Blaze. "Hello, Mother," the girl said, as she carefully stepped onto Blaze's hand. Blaze smiled, as she said, "I will call you Sophie."

"_Lisha. But can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?"_

Later, outside at the farm, Lisha was sitting on the drinking trough.

Milktank: _**Who is the girl no bigger than a bumblebee?**_

Bulbasuar: _**Who is the angel with the funny name?**_

Suddenly, Lisha yelped as she fell into the drinking trough.

Bulbasuar: _**Ooh, we don't know where she's from  
Or how she came to be**_

He helped Lisha by using vine whip for Lisha to grab onto and pull her to safety.

Farm Pokemon: _**But happy was the day she came**_

Torchics: _**Lisha**_

Chikorita: _**She's a funny little squirt**_

Torchics: _**Lisha**_

Bulbasuar: _**Tiny angel in a skirt**_

Torchics: _**Lisha**_

Farm Pokemon: _**First, she's baking then mending  
Pretending she's making things up**_

Torchics: _**Lisha**_

Later, Blaze was sweeping the stairs and Lisha was doing the same, except with a feather.

Lisha: _**Who would believe the wonder of the world I see  
Each little minute brings a new surprise**_

She fell through the floor into a Torchics coop and a nest.

_**There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me**_

Three eggs hatched.

_**Seems I'm the only one my size**_

Farm Pokemon: _**Lisha**_

Next, Blaze was feeding some pokemon.

Bulbasuar: _**Think of all we'll save on meals**_

Farm Pokemon: _**Lisha**_

A Snivy tried to get some feed, but a Dotrio stepped in the way, blocking the Snivy, much to the Snivy's sadness.

Swablu: _**Maybe if you had high heels**_

Lisha snuck in between the two Ducklettes and grabbed a small pile of feed, before heading back and giving it to the chick.

Farm Pokemon: _**Lisha  
If you stay here forever  
We'll know that we'll never  
Be glum**_

Milktank: _**By gum**_

Inside, a pie was being made and Lisha slipped and fell into the pie, but got out in time.

Farm Pokemon: _**Lisha  
She's always in the thick  
Lisha**_

Lisha: _**But I get out in the nick**_

Later, Lisha and Blaze were picking plums from the tree branches.

Farm Pokemon: _**Lisha  
Fortune sometimes has tricked up  
But this time it's picked us**_

Lisha: _**Oh, a plum's so big  
And a fig's so big  
And they call it a twig  
But a twig's so big**_

Farm Pokemon: _**It's a great big world**_

Lisha then skipped past the farm pokemon into her mother's loving hands.

_**Lisha  
Lisha  
Lisha**_

Lisha: _**That's me!**_


End file.
